Season 11
by KryptoniteMistress
Summary: A take on what I wish would happen after the series finale.
1. Chapter 1

**Season 11**

 _ **A/N:**_ _This is a birthday present for my friend Ashley on her 30_ _th_ _birthday. I know this may be hard day for you, but I hope you enjoy this story and that it makes you feel better. Happy Birthday!_

 **Summary:** **My idea of what should happen if the show continued on after Season 10. Pairings include Lois/Clark, Lex/Lana, Oliver/Tess, and Chloe/Davis**

Chapter 1

Clark had done it. He had stopped the coming apocalypse and the world was going to be safe. Furthermore, he fulfilled his destiny by becoming the hero he was always supposed to be.

However, he knew the glory would not last forever. He knew there would be other forces of evil in this world he and the rest of its heroes would have to deal with. At the present moment, he knew it was his once close friend, Lex Luthor. He went to track him down at his family's mansion. After a quick change out of his new suite, of course.

When he arrived there, he did not find what he expected. Lex was nowhere in sight. Instead, Tess was lying on the floor, bleeding heavily. Clark went to pick her up gently.

"Did Lex do this to you?" he asked her.

She nodded weakly. "He's dangerous, Clark. Be careful."

"I'm gonna get you help." With that, he sped out to the hospital. When she knew he was settled in, he sped over to Watchtower, where Chloe and Oliver were.

"Clark!" Chloe exclaimed as she launched herself to embrace him. "I'm so proud of you! I always knew you were a hero." She pulled back and stared at him with her big, warm smile, which he returned.

"Any traces of Lex?" he asked urgently.

"None, he's completely off the radar," she replied, returning to her computers to continue searching.

"Where have you been?" Oliver asked.

"I went to check the mansion, but he wasn't there." He hesitated before continuing. "But Tess was. She was lying on the floor, nearly bleeding to death. Luckily I got her to the hospital in time. At least, I hope I did. I think she was trying to stop Lex."

Oliver and Chloe both had concerned looks on their faces. "Really?" Oliver asked. "Look, maybe I should go over there, just to make sure he doesn't show up to finish what he started."

"Good idea, we can patrol for Lex at all possible areas he might be." Chloe agreed. "Clark and I can figure out other places to scope out."

With that, Oliver headed to the hospital. He arrived to Tess's room to see her sleeping. She looked so peaceful, but so helpless. His heart couldn't help but ache for her.

He quietly slipped into her room and sat in the chair off to the side, trying to let the sounds of the machines and the hustle and bustle outside of the door drown out his thoughts. Thoughts of how he almost succumbed to the darkness and helped in the destruction of the world, only failing because of Clark. And of how someone he realized he still cared a great deal about was lying in the hospital bed fighting for her life.

These thoughts were interrupted by Tess stirring awake. She glanced his way and flashed him a weak smile. "Oliver," she said. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled back at her and stood up, walking towards her bed. "Keeping watch for Lex to make sure he doesn't come here." He pressed the call button on her remote to let the nurse know she was awake.

"Thank you," she said. "But I'll be ok. You belong out there, trying to find Lex and helping others. With the other heroes."

He laughed slightly. "Funny thing about that," he said. "I'm no hero. That's why I almost had a part in the world's destruction. If it wasn't for Clark talking me down…"

"So that explains the video I saw," Tess said. She sat up slightly in her bed, wincing slightly from her stab wound. "But Oliver, you were able to listen to Clark and pull through it. That shows who you really are.

He gave her a small smile. "Well, you do know me pretty well."

She couldn't bring herself to respond. "I'm just glad things are ok between us now."

"Yeah, me too."

They sat in silence for a moment, sharing a look until the nurse came in to check on Tess.

"So, you taking off?" she asked him once the nurse was done and had determined Tess was recovering well after some stiches and a blood transfusion.

He took a moment to respond. "Maybe I want to stay here with you. After everything that's happened between us, it doesn't mean I don't care about you."

Her eyes widened at him. "Thank you," she said softly.

Tess was kept overnight for observation and released the next day. She wanted to stop by the mansion to assess how much damage had been done. She would probably have to stay in a hotel while the renovations were being completed.

She had just opened what was left of the door to the master bedroom when she heard footsteps from behind her.

"Tess," the familiar voice called. She froze in place at its sound, her heart racing and eyes wide in fear.

She turned around after a few seconds, her fears confirmed. "Lex," she said, her voice as steady as she could manage.

There was something about Lex that seemed different. He had a concerned look in his eyes.

"I'm glad you're ok," he said as he stepped towards her.

"Get away from me," she said sternly, backing away from him.

"I don't want to hurt you, Tess," he tried to explain. "You have to believe me. The man who stabbed you before, that wasn't the real me. He was just a clone. I'm the real Lex. Not the one that chipped you or stabbed you."

"Why should I believe you?" She said, still keeping her distance.

"You shouldn't" Lex said admittedly. "But perhaps someone else can convince you."

Just then someone else entered the room from behind Lex. Tess was shocked at who it was.

"Lana."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Tess, he's telling the truth," Lana tried to convince her. Seeing that she still did not seem convinced, she continued. "I know it's hard to believe. I didn't at first either. But then, after some time, I finally believed it."

"And how did you finally believe his story?" Tess queried.

With that, Lana began to explain all that happened she last left Smallville.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Lana was at the site of a school bus crash she just finished assisting with. The children were on their way to the hospital, and because of her there were no fatalities, only minor injuries that needed further attending to. She walked along feeling proud of helping others yet again. The feelings were soon short lived when she saw a familiar face approach her with a scared but hopeful look in his eyes._

 _"Lana," Lex whispered in near disbelief._

 _"Lex, how did you find me?" Lana asked angrily. "How are you even alive? I thought…"_

 _"I know you thought I was dead," Lex replied. "But those were clones that looked just like me. Something went wrong while they were being harvested, which is why they did what they did. But there were more left who thankfully did not get out. Instead, their DNA was used to heal me and make me stronger."_

 _Lana stared at him in disbelief. "How can I believe you?"_

 _"I know it's hard after everything that's happened," he responded. "But I can offer you something that I hope will be of reassurance. You see, I know what all of the clones did. I know one forced you to absorb kryptonite, making it impossible for you to be around Clark. But I can fix that. Just follow me to my lab."_

 _When Lana still hesitated, Lex continued. "Lana, you are far stronger than I am. If I did have something planned against you, you could easily fight me off."_

 _He had a point there. She decided to take a chance and follow him._

 _When they entered his lab, she saw that there was a large replica of her meteor rock necklace in the middle of the room. Except, the middle was clear, much like when the kryptonite had been absorbed out of it before._

 _"This is to act as a vessel" Lex explained. When you touch the middle, the kryptonite inside of you will be absorbed into the middle, and it will look just like your necklace did before."_

 _Lana was still in disbelief. "But, what about the rest of my powers?"_

 _"Oh they will still stay intact," he reassured her. "The suite is permanent, only the kryptonite will leave you."_

 _Lana put her hand over the middle of the vessel, still uncertain. Lex put his hand on top of hers. "Lana, please trust me." She looked up at him and saw that look in his eyes. That look he always had until his fear of losing her set in._

 _She decided to take a chance. After giving a small nod to Lex, he let go of her hand so she could get to work. She put both of her hands in the center of the vessel and closed her eyes._

 _"Just focus," Lex said softly._

 _After a few seconds, she could feel the kryptonite leaving her. There was a green flash, and then the certain of the vessel turned the same color._

 _"It worked," Lana said in shock._

 _Lex gave her a small smile. "Now you're free to truly do what you want, Lana. I'll let you go." With that, he made to leave._

 _"Wait, Lex," Lana turned around and stopped him, surprising herself. "Thank you," she said after a slight pause._

 _"Lana, I never wanted to hurt you. And I'm glad you'll be happy."_

 _He made another attempt to walk away, but was once again thwarted by Lana._

 _"Lex," she spoke softly. "Where are the clones now?"_

 _"There's only one left," Lex confessed, "And I don't know exactly where it is. But my guess would be Smallville."_

 _"I want to help you find it," she told him._

 _He smiled at her. "I'd like that."_

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

"So now we're here to find the last clone," Lana concluded.

Tess was still silent, taking it all in. Then she turned to face Lex.

"It is you."

He smiled at her. "It is," he confirmed. "And I'm sorry for everything the clone put you through. What he put everyone through." He put his hands on her shoulders. "But I promise, once he is found and dealt with, we will be a family."

She looked at him and smiled, tear building in her eyes. He smiled back. That was all either of them had ever wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What are you going to do now?" Tess asked Lex.

"I'm going to look for the clone and stop him once and for all," he said in a determined voice.

"I want to help," she said. "I'll head over to Watchtower, and round up who else I can."

"We'll come with you." Lana suggested.

Lex turned to her. "Let's go."

The three of them headed over to Watchtower, where Clark, Chloe and Oliver were. Tess stopped them before heading in.

"Maybe I should prepare them for you two being here before you just go barging in," she suggested.

"Good idea," agreed Lana. With that, Tess proceeded on in.

"Tess, is everything ok?" Clark asked as soon as he saw her.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be home resting?" Oliver asked, just as concerned.

"I'm fine," Tess assured them, inwardly glad they cared. "But there is something I want to warn you all about. And prepare you for Clark." She then went on to explain who she had just encountered, and what Lex and Lana had explained to her.

"So you're saying Lex and Lana are right outside?" Chloe asked in disbelief. Clark and Oliver's looks also suggested they were taking in the new information.

Tess nodded. "I wanted to prepare you before they came in."

The others nodded to her before Tess walked back to the entrance.

As always, Chloe was the first to show some form of enthusiasm, running to Lana for a reunion hug as soon as she saw her. Everyone else stayed put, feeling a little awkward.

After a few minutes, Lana walked up to Clark. "I'm glad I can be around you again."

Clark gave a small smile in agreement. "Me too." He replied. "But Lana, I-

Lana held a hand up to cut him off. "Clark, it's okay. Tess told me about you and Lois being together. I'm really happy for you both."

"Thank you, Lana. I want you to be happy to."

"Well," Lana began to explain. "I found someone too."

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 __ _"You've been pretty quiet this whole trip," Lex noted as him and Lana made their way back to Smallville. When Lana did not respond and did not make eye contact with him, he continued. "Look, Lana, I know this is a lot for you to take in-"_ __

 _"It's not that, Lex," Lana cut in, still staring at the ground. "I'm sorry for thinking you could be so terrible of a person. That you would purposely try to make Clark and me miserable by forcing us apart. That's why I stole your suite, for vengeance. I'm sorry."_

 _Lex put his hand on Lana's shoulder. "I don't blame you, Lana. I didn't exactly give you a reason to have faith in me. It's true I changed after we were married because I was so afraid of losing you."_

 _Lana looked up at Lex and saw the sincerity in his eyes, causing her heart to clench with familiar feelings. "I don't deserve you or the suite. So if it has to be worn by someone other than me, I'm glad it's you." He gave her a small smile._

 _She took his free hand. "It's good to see you again, Lex. The real you." She flashed him her warm smile that he always adored, and never thought he would see again._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

"So you two are back together?" Chloe asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes, and don't worry," Lana replied. "After talking things through, we know they will be different this time."

"Well I hope so," Chloe said. Then she shot a playful look at Lex. "Because now that she is wearing your suite she can really hurt you."

Lex looked at her and smiled in return. "It's good to see you too, Chloe."

"Ok, well, I hate to break up this little love fest, but we really do need to find that clone," Oliver chimed in.

"He's right," Clark agreed. "I'll go check the farm, he may be looking for me there." With that, he super-sped away.

Lex stared in disbelief at where Clark was standing for a few seconds after he left. "That'll take some getting used to."

"Trust me, it does," Chloe agreed. "I'll alert the JLA to see if any of them can help with the search," she continued, speaking to Oliver. She and Tess went to work at Watchtower's computer system.

Clark found no trace of the clone at the farm. He had come down from the loft and was about to walk into the main house when Lois drove up.

"Hey, Smallville" she greeted him. "Why the long face?"

He went on to explain everything to her. When he reached the part about Lana's return, her face dropped.

"And here I thought you never would be able to be around Lana again from what you told me before," she said after he had finished. "But now…I know you said she's with Lex, but-"

"Lois," Clark began to reassure her. "We're not settling for you and Lex because we thought we couldn't be together. Look, I'll admit, I was happy to see Lana again. But when I saw her, it felt more like seeing an old friend again. And when I found out about her and Lex, it didn't bother me as much as it did before." He never admitted how he felt about them being together before, but it felt good to finally say it out loud and put the past behind him.

"I have you now, Lois, and I couldn't imagine happier with anyone else." He walked up to her and put her hands on her shoulders. "You believe me, don't you?"

Lois smiled at him. "Of course I do," she said quietly. She then reached up and kissed him. "Now go do your hero thing. I'll be fine."

Clark flashed her the big smile that she loved and sped off. After he left Lois let out a sigh of contentment. She had always wondered deep down what would have happened between Clark and Lana if they were able to be around each other. Now t she knew, and could not be happier with the answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Oliver walked into Watchtower to find Bart and Dinah looking over a computer. Tess and A. C. were deep in a conversation of their own.

"You've actually swam with a Hawksbill Turtle?" She asked him, completely in awe.

"Yeah, it was awesome!" A.C. bragged. "It's so sad how they've been endangered for so long, it was so surreal seeing it up close."

"I'll bet," Tess said. "When I was in college I started a 'Save the Hawksbill Turtle' petition. I even received some donations which I gave to an aquarium that does marine research."

Seeing Tess light up at a topic he remembered her to be so passionate about, Oliver was brought back to their time together. That passion was what made him fall in love with her. It was hard to believe so much had happened between them since. But he was relieved to see that, deep down, that part of Tess was still there.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Tess noticed him.

"Everything ok, Oliver?" she asked him.

"What? Oh, yeah," he responded quickly, trying to comprehend what he was feeling.

Lana, Lex, Chloe and Clark were walking around the Luthor mansion to search for the clone.

"So, Chloe, last time we talked you were wanting to start up a group for people with abilities in Star City," Lana said.

"Yeah, I just came back to Smallville for the wedding and after we find the clone, I'll head back there with Ollie."

"I think that's the perfect job for you. You'll be really great at helping people," Lana encouraged.

Clark and Lex were having a conversation of their own.

"This feels like old times," Lex commented, first breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Clark agreed, looking around in the distance.

Lex hesitated a moment before continuing. "Look, Clark, I know we parted on bad terms last time, to put it mildly. But I want you to know that I understand why you kept your secret. And I don't think you're a bad person."

Clark froze in place and finally faced Lex. "Lex, when I thought you were dead, I felt guilty for never being the friend I knew you needed. I know a lot has happened between us, but we have another chance to start over, if you want to."

Lex smiled at him, happy to hear those words. "I'd like that."

Clark returned the smile and they continued their search until Chloe approached them. "Looks like this is a dead end," she remarked. "I'm going to call Ollie and see if they have had any luck at Watchtower."

With that, she exited the mansion to walk to her car where she had accidentally left her phone. When she reached her car she fumbled around in her purse for her keys. As she was searching, she felt someone approach her. Someone who she believed to be dead.

Clark, Lana and Lex, also deciding to end the search at the mansion, walked up to the front to see Chloe facing Davis Bloome.

"Davis," Chloe said his name quietly in disbelief.

"Don't worry Chloe, I'm not here to hurt you," he assured her.

"How are you alive?" she asked him.

"When you thought Jimmy killed me, my father Zod was already coming into power," he explained. "He was laying low, and found out about me and found me. He and my mother, Faora, were keeping me in some underground lair nearby until I was strong enough to fight with them. Zod must have been defeated before that happened, though, because I haven't seen them in a while, and I just became strong enough to walk out."

Chloe was taking in the information when the others walked up.

"Davis?" Clark asked, concerned.

"It's ok, Clark," Chloe assured him.

"What's going on here?" Lex asked, turning to Lana.

Lana proceeded to explain to him who Davis was and what all had taken place, mostly relaying what Chloe had informed her on.

"That's Davis Bloome?" he asked her, mind-boggled. He then went up to where the others were talking.

"Excuse me, Davis?" he asked. When Davis gave him his attention he continued. "You probably don't recognize me. I'm Lex Luthor. We were friends when we were kids."

"Lex, wow," Davis exclaimed, "I remember playing with you here, you were my first friend. I never thought I would see you again."

"Yeah, same here. I'm sorry you were taken away."

Chloe turned to Clark, who still seemed concerned. "Clark, I think things are going to be different with Davis this time." She then looked on at Davis, who was still catching up with Lex. They both seemed genuinely happy. Chloe knew her words were true.

The reunion was interrupted when Clark received a phone call from Lois.

"Lois, everything ok?" He asked.

"Of course, Smallville," she responded. "It's not every day your fiancé sends you a bouquet of flowers at work with a spontaneous note."

"Flowers? Lois, I didn't send you any flowers with a note."

"Oh…well, then, who did?"

"Lois, stay there and wait for me." He hung up the phone immediately.

"I think the clone is trying to get to Lois," he explained to the others. "I'm going to 'The Daily Planet' to make sure she's safe."

"We'll stay here and keep watch and let you know if anything turns up," Chloe said.

With that, Clark sped off to Metropolis.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lex and Lana went back at Watchtower with Chloe and Davis to await an update from Clark. Davis was met with some reservations from the others, but they were reassured once everything was explained to them. Oliver, however, needed the most convincing.

"Look, Chloe I want to believe you," he said, "but can we really trust him?"

"We all have things in our past we're not proud of, Queen," Lex responded. "It doesn't mean people can't change."

"Oh, like you? Have you really changed that much, Lex? Or maybe you and Davis are in on something together?"

"Ollie-" Chloe tried to interject.

"It's okay, Chloe," Lex interrupted. "Look, Queen, I don't have to prove anything to you. But I assure you one thing. I'll be leading my family's company once again, which I know my sister merged with yours-"

"Your sister?" Oliver interjected, confused. "Tess? She's your sister?"

Lex remained silent for a while, taking in the fact Tess had not informed anyone of their relation. "Well, I can see why she didn't tell you. Given who our father is and what she thought I did to her, it's not exactly something worth bragging about."

Oliver then looked over at Tess, whose eyes were wide looked as though she had been put on the spot. She then walked out of the room, staring at the floor.

Oliver followed her. When she stopped her back was to him.

"Tess why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell me that Lionel is your father?"

"Because," Tess replied quietly, turning to face him with tears forming in her eyes. "You had just begun to trust me again. We were finally back on friendly terms. I didn't want to ruin that if you knew who my father was."

"You think I would judge you because you're Lionel Luthor's daughter?" he asked.

"Can you blame me? Look at how you see Lex."

Oliver thought about that. "Alright, you have a point," he admitted. He then walked closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "But you're wrong, ok? This doesn't change anything between us. You'll always be Mercy to me."

Tess remained silent for a moment, overwhelmed by Oliver's proclamation. "You haven't called me that in a long time."

"Do you remember the first time I called you that?" he asked her with a small smile. "We were kickboxing for the first time after we got to Star City."

"And I punched you in the nose so hard your eyes watered." Tess finished. "You said I did so well because I showed you no mercy, and that was a more fitting last name for me."

"That seems so long ago," Oliver said.

"So much has happened between us since then," Tess agreed.

Oliver appeared lost in his thoughts for a moment before he spoke. "I'm sorry for everything I put you through, Tess. And I'm glad we can be friends now."

She stared into his face at those words, taking in the sincerity in his eyes. They just stood there in silence for a few moments, enjoying the familiar sense of closeness with each other they thought was long gone.

Tess wanted to take advantage of the moment, but stopped herself because she knew it would be a mistake. "We should get back in there before Chloe gets worried about you," she finally said. She then walked back inside, Oliver following shortly after, just as confused as ever.

"I think I'm going to take my plane to Metropolis. I don't want to wait around here anymore," Lex said after the anxiety from not receiving any update was getting to him.

"I'll go with you," Lana said. "Chloe, please let us know if you hear anything." Chloe nodded in response and Lex and Lana took off, leaving only Chloe and Davis.

"Oliver and Tess must be close," Davis commented.

Chloe spun around to look at him, taken aback. "They were, once upon a time. But he and I are actually married now."

Davis looked surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just..." Davis said awkwardly. "It seemed as though there is still something unresolved between them."

"They do have a long history," Chloe admitted. "But pretty soon Ollie and I are going to Star City. I'm going to start a support group for people with abilities."

"That's great!" Davis exclaimed. "That seems perfect for you. I'm glad you're happy."

Chloe smiled at him in response, but it was not very convincing to Davis. "You are happy, aren't you?"

"Of course," she responded after a moment's pause. Davis was still not convinced, but he did not want to press the issue.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I won't get in the middle of another one of your relationships. I just really care about you."

"I know," she responded. "And I appreciate your concern. I'm really glad you're alright."

Davis gave her a big smile just as Oliver walked back in.

Truthfully, Chloe knew there was some truth to what Davis said, for she noticed the same thing he did. And she was also happier about Davis's return then she let on. It appeared she had some things in her life to sort out.

Lois threw her arms around Clark the minute he showed up at her desk, where she was alone.

"Don't worry, we'll find him," Clark assured her. He began using his abilities to try and find the clone but did not have any luck.

"I take it you haven't found him yet," Lex said, entering the room when he and Lana had arrived.

"No," Lois confirmed, "And no offense, but I don't think you can be of any help."

"I respectfully disagree, Lane" he responded. "You see, this clone is a part of me. Therefore, I know how it thinks and acts."

"Ok then, if you're so sure, then what is it doing now?" Lois asked.

"If it sent you flowers to your office it will probably be hanging nearby you, targeting you to get to Clark."

"You're right about that," a voice that sounded like Lex's said from behind. Before anybody had a chance to react, the power to the building was cut. When Lois found her way to the circuit breaker, the lights came on. Everyone looked around and noticed that both Lex and the clone were gone.

Clark super-sped to Lex's plane, and Lana followed suite. Lois trailed behind them as fast as she could without any special abilities.

Luckily, their hunch was correct. Both the clone and Lex were on the plane, the latter appearing not to be harmed. Instead, they stood directly next to each other, where the physical similarities were remarkable.

Lana stared at the both, taking the similarities in.

"Lana, I know it's hard to tell us apart," the clone said. "But believe me, I'm the real Lex." He approached her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Lana, don't believe him!" Lex exclaimed, coming to her side. "It's me, I'm the real Lex. Please Lana, you have to believe me."

Lana looked over at the man at her side and stared into his eyes. There was a warmth in them that she recognized, that she helped bring back into them.

Then she looked back at the man who still had a grip on her shoulders. His eyes were cold and appeared unfeeling. It was clear to her which was man was the one she loved.

"I know who the real Lex is," she said quietly, putting her had on top of the clone's. She smiled at him and he smiled back, as though he was victorious.

"And it's not you," she said harshly, throwing him to the ground. Clark took over, getting a strong enough grip to tie his hands with bandages found in the first aid kit on board.

"Let's get him over to the lab," Lex instructed. "They'll know what to do."

Clark let the clone go enough to set him in the back of the plane away from all of them, and everyone got ready for the journey back.

"How did you know it was me who was telling the truth?" Lex asked Lana.

"Your eyes," she explained. "They seemed so sincere and full of love." She gave him a warm smiled, which he returned. He then pulled her into him for a deep, passionate kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The following day, Chloe was packing for Star City when Oliver came in.

"Hey," he said, "are you almost ready for the big move?"

"Yeah," Chloe said distractedly. "Just packing up the last of everything."

He walked behind her and put her hand on her shoulders. "Need some help?"

"No thanks," she quickly responded, shrugging her shoulders so his hands slipped off.

Oliver was taken aback. "Chloe, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she said after a moment's hesitation. "I.. I guess I'm just nervous about this whole new adventure. It's a big step."

Oliver studied her stance and expressions before speaking again. "I don't think that's all of it, Chloe," he observed. "I noticed you have been pulling away from me more ever since Davis came back into your life. Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

Chloe stopped packing and looked down at the floor.

"It's okay, Chloe. You have a history with Davis, I understand that. You just need to be honest with yourself and be happy."

"But you and I are married," she responded, finally looking up at him.

"You erased your identity, Chloe. Our marriage isn't technically legal," he reminded her.

"That doesn't change the way I feel about you."

"Is that different from the way you feel about Davis?" he asked her. "Tell me, why were you with me after both Jimmy and Davis died?"

"I felt safe," Chloe admitted. "I had been so hurt by losing them, I just wanted to not feel that way anymore."

"I think I was looking for the same thing. We were both looking for a safety net to fall back on after falling off the deep end. I think we needed that in each other. But, maybe it's time to move on. It seems you're ready to stop shielding yourself from feeling something deeper for someone again."

Chloe pondered his words for a short while. "Maybe you're right."

Oliver gave her a small smile. "I just want you to be happy. And for us to still stay friends."

"I'd like that."

He then made to walk away, but she stopped him in his tracks. "Ollie," she called after him. When he turned around and faced her she continued. "Make sure you take your own advice."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Ollie. I've noticed the way you've been looking at Tess lately. You shouldn't lose out on your chance to be happy either."

He continued his exit, deciding to take her advice.

Chloe wanted to resume packing but was too distracted trying to figure out what to do about Davis. Her decision seemed to be made for her when he showed up at her door a few minutes later.

"Hey," he greeted her. "I know you're busy getting ready for your move, but I just wanted to get a chance to say good-bye. I hope to see you next time you're in town visiting."

Chloe knew then she had her opportunity then and there, and she was going to seize it.

"Davis," she began, "this doesn't have to be good-bye. I want you to come with me to Star City."

Davis was shocked. "What do you mean? What about Oliver?"

"He's not coming with me," she explained. "We broke up."

"So, what does this mean for us?"

She walked closer to him. "It means that I don't want to be afraid of opening myself up to people anymore. You're the only person I was ever truly myself with and who completely understood me and put me before anything else. And when you died, I thought I would never have that chance with someone again. But now you're back, and I'm not letting go this time."

He stared at her blankly, not believing what he was hearing. After letting her words sink in, he closed the rest of the gap between them by pulling her in for a kiss.

"So, that's a yes?" Chloe asked him after the kiss was broken, flashing him her trademark wide smile.

Tess was at Watchtower alone at her desk. Oliver stood in the doorway, trying to find the words to explain what he was feeling and muster up the nerve to walk in.

"Hey," she greeted him when he finally did. "Ready for your move?"

"Change of plans," Oliver explained, "I'm not going to Star City anymore."

"What happened?" Tess wondered, getting up from her desk and walking toward him. "Is Chloe not starting the group? Or is she starting it here?"

"Oh, she's still moving."

"I don't understand," Tess looked at him confused.

"Chloe and I broke up," he finally explained, nervous about getting to this part of the conversation.

"Oh," Tess said, a look of disbelief on her face. "I'm sorry, Oliver. I never would have expected you to say that."

Oliver wanted to respond, but hesitated for a moment.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tess asked, noticing there was definitely something on Oliver's mind.

"Actually, yes," he replied. "As it turns out, we weren't as good of a fit as we thought. Davis turning back up helped us to see that."

"That must be tough for you."

"Not as much as you think," he told her. "I'm actually thankful because it helped me to see that I was only with Chloe because I was closing myself off from what I really needed."

"Well then, I hope you find that someday."

Oliver walked closer to her. "I think I already have." He took her hand, and she stared at him in surprise. "Tess, you have always been the only person who I could completely be myself with. You were the only family I had after my parents died. You always pushed me and challenged me and made me want to be the man who this city now sees as a hero. I know I have pushed you away before and hurt you, and I'm sorry. But I'm not afraid anymore, and I don't want to lose you again. I'd like to start over with you."

Tess looked down at the floor, not believing what she was hearing. Sensing her hesitation, Oliver continued, "I understand if you don't feel the same way, of course."

After taking Oliver's words in, Tess finally spoke. "I do," she said, "You are the only person who has made me feel completely safe and who has made me feel loved. I just never thought you would feel the same way. I didn't think I was ever enough."

He put his hands on her shoulders, causing her to look up at him. "I don't want you to think that anymore. And we can take this as slow as you want. You know I always like it when you take charge." He gave her a wink.

She smiled back at him. "Deal."

Lex was at his desk looking at his computer when Lana walked in.

"Hey, boss," she greeted him. "Glad to finally be back where you belong?"

"Extremely," he responded, smiling at her.

"How about you take a break?" she asked him, coming behind him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek.

"Well how can I say no to that?" he responded, standing up against his desk and turning to face her. "What did you have in mind?"

"Actually, Clark is coming over," she informed him.

He raised his eyebrow and stared at her with mock suspicion. "Should I be concerned?"

"Of course not," she responded, sliding her hand up his chest. "Clark and I are history. Besides, I never loved him the way I love you. She wrapped one hand around his back and placed the other behind his head to pull him in for a kiss.

A few moments later, Lana broke the kiss, knowing that Clark would be showing up shortly. She leaned up to Lex's ear. "We'll continue this later."

"You are such a tease," he said, causing her to giggle slightly.

They broke apart right before Clark entered the room.

"Hey Clark," Lana greeted him.

"Hi Lana," he said. "Thanks for letting me come over."

"No problem," she smiled at him. "Ok, I'll let you two get talking."

"You're not staying?" Lex asked her, confused.

"No, Clark has something he wants to talk to you about in private," Lana explained. She then exited the room.

"Is everything alright, Clark?" Lex asked once the door was closed.

'Yeah…everything's fine," Clark replied.

"You must be busy the wedding coming up," Lex said. "But Lana mentioned you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah. It's about the wedding actually. "I was hoping you would be my best man."

Lex stared at him in disbelief. When Clark said he wanted to ask him something about the wedding, he was not expecting that.

"I'd be honored, Clark" he finally responded.

Clark smiled at him. "Thanks, Lex."

"I think this calls for a toast," Lex said, heading over to grab his brandy and two glasses. "Especially since you're now old enough to drink." He poured their drinks and handed a glass over to Clark.

"To you and Lois Lane," he said, raising his glass. "You'll need your super abilities being married to her," he continued jokingly. Clark laughed as the two of them clinked their glasses together.

"What did Lois say when you told her you were going to ask me?" he asked.

"She likes you more than you think, Lex," he replied. "She's happy we're getting back to where we were."

"Me too," he said. "And in the spirit of getting back to where we were…" he walked over and grabbed two cue sticks. He handed one to Clark. "How about a game for old time's sake?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Epilogue

 _ **TWO YEARS LATER**_

Lex and Lana were at the Luthor mansion preparing for the arrival of their guests. Lois and Clark were coming in from Metropolis, where they were still working at The Daily Planet after getting married over a year and a half ago. Chloe and Davis were coming in from Star City, where Chloe was running her group and Davis was a paramedic. Tess and Oliver were also joining them. She moved out of the mansion and in with Oliver in order to give Lex and Lana their own space, even though they both insisted otherwise. She was helping Lex run LuthorCorp, which was still merged with Queen Industries, though Oliver was a pretty silent partner.

Lana took over Watchtower in order to assist the Justice League and apply her abilities when needed. She and Lex had married just over a year ago. The four couples regularly got together once a month. Tonight, they were all gathering at the mansion for dinner.

Once everyone had arrived and eaten dinner, Lex stood up.

"It's really great to see all of you again," he began. "I want to thank you for taking the time to come by. I know we get together a lot, but tonight is special, because Lana and I have an announcement to make." He gestured towards his wife and she stood up next to him.

"We're expecting a baby," Lana announced.

This was followed by many hugs and congratulatory words.

"I'm going to be an Aunt!" Tess said happily.

"Me too!" Chloe and Lois exclaimed almost in unison.

"You're all going to be aunts and uncles," Lana assured them.

"Yeah, but I'm the only one who's going to be related by blood!" Tess said jokingly.

The eight of them continued to laugh and talk through drinks and desert and well into the night.

"Thank you again for sharing this special moment with us," Lex said. "I never expected by life would turn out this way. That I could be this happy. But thanks to my beautiful wife for giving me another chance, and for your friendship, it was possible."

"I know what you mean," Tess interjected. "I'm glad I finally have family to celebrate times like these with." Oliver, who was sitting next to her, took her hand.

"I never thought I would have a family either," said Davis. "But now I have this big one.

It was true. In spite of all of their pasts and histories with one another, they were each other's family. They had all been through a great deal together and experienced hurt and loss, sometimes from each other. But that made them all the strong people they were today and allowed them all to find their true happiness. And they would not trade that for anything.

 _ **THE END  
**_

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this story! And Happy Birthday again, Ashley! I hope you have a wonderful day and that I see you again soon!**


End file.
